Virtual presence is a technology which makes people on Web pages aware of each other. Web users who are visiting the same Web site/page at the same time are made aware of each other. In general, users see a representation of other people who are at the same Web page at the same time. In practice users who access a Web page see—in addition to the content of the page—a list of other user's. In the past, this may be a textual list. Before the present invention, it was state of the art to provide lists of names in a separate window, without graphical figures (avatars), and not on the browser window. The old systems detracted from the overall visual element if the rest of the software.